If Only...
by silvermoon5
Summary: Serena Silvermoon, your typical tomboy and troublemaker extraordinaire has finally her her match...Darien Shields.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
~~~If Only~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm late again…I'm sure Rae is ready to chop my head off again" Serena thought darkly as she walked her way to the Arcade with her usual long, slow strides and signature clothes---baggy jeans, oversized shirt and cap.  
  
As usual, the city was full of activity. Businessmen were walking around while bargaining with their clients using their cellphones. Schoolgirls giggling about some girls story. Definitely not Serena's ideal crowd when she's late.  
  
She was minding her own business and thinking of the worst possible scenario that may happen when she bumped in to a tall man with ebony hair wearing a green jacket.  
  
"Watch it will you!" She growled.  
  
"You could say that again!" the guy retorted.  
  
"If you know what's good for you…I suggest you do." She warned and continued walking. She definitely didn't have the time to waste.  
  
~~~  
  
"What is wrong with that guy?" Darien thought when he bumped in to or rather when that guy bumped in to him. The guy was wearing jeans and a shirt three sizes too big for him and a cap that covered most of his face. He wouldn't be surprised if he sees that person again sprawled on the street dead considering his attitude.  
  
"Oh well… I'll just head to the Crown Arcade."  
  
~~~  
  
"Where the hell is she!" Rae exclaimed as she stood up from their booth and bean walking back and forth with her fist balled up ready to do gruesome things on Serena.  
  
"Come on Rae…Give Serena some credit. Considering how she attracts trouble, it's a wonder how she's still alive." Lita said trying to calm the fiery tempered priestess.  
  
"Yeah yeah! I'll be the judge of that…after I see her." Right after uttering those words, a person decked in a guys attire entered the arcade with smooth but long strides. An aura of confidence surrounding her.  
  
"Speaking of the devil" Mina said when she saw Serena.  
  
"Serena! It wouldn't hurt if you try running!" Rae said immediately on Serena's face.  
  
"I have a reputation to keep. But Sorry I'm late. I bumped into this person…" Serena started as she sat down the booth beside Ami in the booth.  
  
"Do you know how long we've been sitting here…waiting for you!" Rae said her voice starting to rise and catching people's attention.  
  
"Calm down Rae! You might drop dead with heart attack" Serena joked. She love getting the rise out of her raven haired best friend.  
  
"Don't push it Silvermoon…" She threatened but was interrupted by Andrew.  
  
"Hello ladies…what will you have?" He asked cheerfully but stopped when he saw Serena's dark expression. "And Sir". It always fascinated him how Serena who dresses up like a guy hangs out with girls wearing skirts rather than gangsters.  
  
"Let's see…Are you ready?" Serena asked and he nodded, pen poised ready to take her orders. "Okay…I'll have a rootbeer float, 4 cheeseburgers and fries and for dessert I'll have a banana split. How about you guys?"  
  
"Chocolate sundae for me" Mina chirped with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Banana Split" Ami said without even looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Cookies n Cream and Very Rocky Road" Lita sad.  
  
"Coke…wait! Make it a diet coke" Rae said.  
  
"Okay!" Andrew left and began preparing their orders.  
  
"Where do you stuff all those food?" Rae asked still wondering how Serena could gobble all those food and remain fit.  
  
"Somewhere"  
  
Their conversation ended when the doors opened and a guy entered. Every female present with the exception of Serena who has her back from him and Ami who was engrossed with her book stopped what they were doing to stare at the handsome man who just entered.  
  
"What a hottie"  
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend!" Lita said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"He's mine" Rae said.  
  
"What's the fuss? It's just a guy" Serena remarked dryly. She didn't have to turn her head to know what caught her friends attention.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien walked his way to the counter, ignoring all the girls staring at him and sat on one of the stools.  
  
"Hey Darien. What's new?" Andrew asked his best friend.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Yo Andrew! I'm starving here!" came a complaint from one of the booths. (A.N. guess who)  
  
"Hold it Serena! I'm not a magician" Andrew called back.  
  
"Talk about rude" Darien commented.  
  
"Nah! You'll get used to it. She's actually nice" Andrew said trying to defend Serena.  
  
He didn't have to deliver the girls orders since they were already making their way to counter obviously to meet Darien.  
  
Rae cleared her throat and Andrew got the hint.  
  
"Heys guys! This is Darien Shields, Darien that's Rae, Lita and Ami" Darien nodded and the girl almost turned to jelly when the saw his intense midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Where're Serena and Ami?" Andrew asked when he didn't see them.  
  
"Ami as usual is reading and Serena…Serena as usual is trying to get Ami to drop her book" Rae said without even her eyes away from Darien.  
  
"All right! Here are your orders…I'll be right back after I give these to Serena and Ami.  
  
"Her you go" Andrew began placing their orders in the table and Serena immediately began eating as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Serena…careful! You might start choking!" Ami said concerned at the flow of food entering Serena's mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Ami! I'm a veteran!" Serena said as she finished her meal. "Can I have some of your banana split?"  
  
"Ask from the others" Ami said while guarding her banana split. She knew that when it comes to food and fighting…Serena was ruthless.  
  
"Fine! I'll be right back." Serena left Ami to go after her friends food.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena said when she reached her friends.  
  
"Oh hey Serena!" Mina said distractedly.  
  
"Mina! Did you gain weight?" Serena asked trying to sound credible.  
  
"I did?! No way!"  
  
"Can I have you chocolate sundae?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"I just lost my appetite! Here… all yours" Mina said as she gave Serena her sundae.  
  
"Thanks Mina! You're the best!" She was about to return to her sit with Ami when Andrew called her.  
  
"Serena! Hold on! I'll introduce you to someone!" Andrew called out. Serena stopped and retraced her steps.  
  
"Serena…this is Darien Shields. Darien…Serena Silvermoon" Serena stared at the guy not because he was good looking but because he looked familiar.  
  
"You!" Serena exclaimed when she finally recognized Darien as the man who bumped in to her a while ago.  
  
"You're a girl?" Darien asked disbelief evident in his face. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the "guy" who bumped him a while ago was actually a girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please Review.  
  
I won't update until I have reviews. I need to know if I should continue or not.  
  
Thanks!  
  
To everyone who reads "Call of Destiny":  
  
Sorry if I haven't been updating! But don't worry I will as soon as I think of something!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~~~Silvermoon 


	2. Pay back

~~~If Only~~~  
  
"Unfortunately" Serena replied dryly.  
  
Their conversation came to a halt along with everybody else in the arcade when a group of men, all of which are obviously gangsters came in and approached Serena.  
  
"Silvermoon…Are you ready to pay your debt?" the leader of the group asked taunting her. Without waiting for an answer, two of his henchmen grabbed Serena and pushed her roughly to the door.  
  
Before reaching the door Serena called out to her friends, "Don't bother waiting up for me."  
  
"Just be sure to stay alive" Andrew said softly.  
  
They continued walking until they came to the deserted alley. Serena kept her face void of any expression although all 7 of the gangster started circling around her.  
  
"Do you think we'll let you off that easily after you hospitalized a brother of ours." One of the guys asked.  
  
"Am I suppose to be trembling with fear right now?" Serena asked sarcastically.  
  
"How do you want to die? A fast or a slow, painful death? The leader, Skunk asked snidely.  
  
"I should be the one asking you that" Serena retorted.  
  
"Why you little…" Skunk immediately lounge at her but he was too slow. When he was about to punch her and his fist was not more that a 6-cm away, she grabbed his arm and twisted it. He began writhing with pain but she didn't show any mercy. She added more pressure until she heard a crack. She let go of his arm, grabbed a handful of his hair, and began punching his face until his face was full of blood and bruises. His fellow brothers just stood there, forgetting that they were suppose to be helping him rather than watching him getting beaten up.  
  
After a second, one of them finally got there senses back. Serena threw Skunk like a piece of garbage and got ready to fight. The man nodded his head and Serena started running with her fist ready to pounce on him. However the guy was ready and was able to block the punch and was lucky enough to be able to punch her in the eye.  
  
"That's all you can do? My sister can punch better than you!" Serena taunted. Her remark only fueled the man's anger and started a series of punches that Serena was able to deflect. She gave out a punch in his abdomen, which knocked the air out of him and performed a roundhouse kick. The guy dropped after that blow.  
  
The remaining five obviously cowards knew that they won't be able to defeat her on a man to man combat after witnessing the defeat of their leader and one of the best fighters in their gang. They started their five man assault and Serena only grinned evilly. She grabbed the one right in front of her and headbutted him. The guy curled up cowering with pain. But that wasn't the end of it. She grabbed him again and threw him aside along with two of his friends to buy her some time. She punched one of the two remaining in the solar plexus. She continued her assault with a combination of punches and kicks until the guy was unconscious. Without her knowing, the other one sneaked up behind him and grabbed her, hoping to trap her. But it didn't affect her at all. She wasn't able to do that much since his grip was too strong, so what she did was to put her weight in the man until they fell in the ground. She of course was not stupid and didn't fall in her face but rather used the guy as her fall back. Upon impact, the guy lost consciousness.  
  
"5 down…two to go."  
  
The remaining two stood in fear. Scared they might end up like the rest.  
  
"Ready to die like the rest?" She asked. She was exhausted after using up all her energy so might as well use her mouth to fight them off. That plan never backfired.  
  
As expected, the remaining two fled leaving their comrades sprawled on the ground. She collapsed in the ground, too exhausted to start walking again. She waited till she had her breath back and started walking to the arcade.  
  
"My eye feels like hell!" She cursed and stared walking faster. She needed an ice pack for her now swollen eye.  
  
She entered the Arcade and sure enough, her friends were still there waiting for her, worry visible in their faces.  
  
"Can I have a pack of ice?" Serena asked Andrew as soon as she entered the arcade. After a while she was holding the ice pack in her bruised eye.  
  
"You're still alive?" Darien asked.  
  
"Don't worry! You're going to be next!" Serena replied with a sweet voice dripping with hatred. (A.N. I dunno how that sounds or if that's even possible)  
  
"I'm so looking forward to it!" Darien said without even missing a beat.  
  
Everyone stared amused. The girls who has been hanging out with Darien practically all afternoon knew Darien is a man with a limited vocabulary, full of one word replies and it surprised them that He and Serena are bickering right now. Andrew for one saw a glint in Darien's midnight blue eyes that he never saw before.  
  
"Give me that!" Rae interrupted as she grabbed the ice pack from her and did it herself.  
  
"Rae be careful! Will you!" Serena whined as Rae started adding pressure in it.  
  
"Serena! What the heck happened a while ago and why didn't you didn't tell me that there's going to be a showdown?" Lita began scolded her for leaving her out of the fight.  
  
"It was my fight. Besides…I needed the workout."  
  
"Were you able to lose all the excess fat in you body?" Darien asked sarcastically. If looks could kill, Darien would have been long dead.  
  
"By the way… This telegram came in for you" Mina said. She and Mina were staying in the same flat so they know what's up with each other's life.  
  
Serena got the telegram and opened it. Her eyes went wide after reading it.  
  
"I have to get going! See you guys!" She left the Arcade running, leaving everyone wondering what's in the letter.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it?  
  
Please REVIEW.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please check out my other fic "Call of Destiny"  
  
Thanks!  
  
---------Silvermoon 


	3. Plan

~~~If Only~~~  
  
"This is not good" Serena muttered under her breath. She continued running till she reached the condominium, which she shares with Mina. "I can't believe this! The reputation that I made for years will be wreck the second my parents set foot here!"  
  
She entered her room, which of course was a mess and collapsed in her bed. She started thinking on just how she will escape the dilemma she was in. Deep in thought, She didn't notice that her perky friend just arrived the condo and entered the premises of her room.  
  
"Hey Silvermoon! What's up?" Mina asked and sat in the edge of the bed. She knew that Serena was in deep waters since she wasn't acting her usual self.  
  
Not getting any response, Mina got up and started shaking Serena up. "Serena! Serena! Snap out of it!"  
  
"What?!?" Serena asked exasperated.  
  
"What's bugging you?" Mina was starting to get worried. First of all, Serena doesn't fuss over anything run and second, She doesn't let anyone enter her room.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on! Stop lying! I know you better than that!"  
  
"Fine! Read this" She threw the letter which she crumpled a while ago to Mina who caught it easily. She began reading it but didn't why Serena was going berserk over it.  
  
"So…"  
  
"My parents are coming over!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Therefore…Serena! Help me here! I'm no mind reader!" Mina said. She definitely did not see the connection between Serena and the arrival of her parents. All she knows is that it's complex.  
  
"They're expecting to see their daughter, not their son!" Serena closed her eyes and tried to calm herself before she completely lost her mind.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Mina jumped up and began walking back and forth.  
  
"I just have the most perfect idea!" Mina said excitedly. She stopped walking and looked at her. She had this mischievous glint in her eyes that she definitely doesn't like.  
  
"I'm all ears"  
  
"Makeover…total makeover…now lets get a look in that face of yours that you always hide under your cap"  
  
"No way!" Serena said as she got up and tried to escape Mina's clutches.  
  
Mina started chasing Serena in her room but Serena was lucky enough to move out of the way before Mina could get a grip of her. Mina continued chasing her in Serena's room, her room, and the kitchen till she was able to corner and catch her. "Gotcha!" She took the cap off and waves of silvery blonde tresses tumbled down in waves.  
  
Mina stared at her friend who hastily grabbed her cap from her clutches and was about to put it back on when Mina grabbed her arm in midway.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Mina said when she finally found the words to describe Serena. She started dragging Serena to her room and began rummaging through her closet. After searching for the right clothes, she continued with her mission.  
  
"Put this on" She ordered and threw the dress to her friend who looked liked she was going to have a nervous break down when she saw the dress.  
  
"That thing?" She asked. She caught it and held it with 2 fingers (A.N. just imagine holding a really gross thing)  
  
"That thing is called a dress Serena." Mina remarked wryly. She enjoyed looking at Serena's funny expression. When she saw Serena threw it back in her closet she knew that she had to take action, so she said in a sing song voice "What would mommy do when she sees me like this?"  
  
"Fine! I'll do it! But you better not laugh or you die!" She warned and got the dress back from the closet and marched to the bathroom.  
  
After 10 minutes of waiting, Serena walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple white dress that reached her mid thigh. She looked like a model. With her silvery blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and slightly tanned complexion, she looked stunning. A looked that will be forever be envied by the women and drooled over by the men.  
  
"Do I look that bad that you can't say anything?" Serena asked worriedly when she saw Mina's expression, eyes were bulging out and mouth open.  
  
"You look fantastic! You want to go for a trial run?"  
  
"You mean go out in public?" Serena asked skeptically  
  
"Exactly!" Without waiting for a reply she dragged Serena to her room ones again and got a pair of sandals for her friend to wear.  
  
"Aren't those too high?' Serena asked eyeing the shoes the Mina got for her.  
  
"They're fine! Now come on!" She watch Serena put the sandals on and tried to walk. She did it with ease.  
  
"For a guy you're a fast learner" Mina remarked dryly and Serena glared.  
  
"I pretty much now how to walk in these things and all those proper etiquette of a woman, I just prefer to forget all about those. Where we going anyway?"  
  
"Where else? Crown Arcade. We'll meet the girls and eat dinner"  
  
"Why of all places do we have to go there. You do know that gangsters are everywhere on that part of the town. I can't fight wearing these!" She exclaimed. Sometimes she didn't know how Mina's mind works.  
  
"They won't recognize you!" The two left their apartment and headed to the Arcade. People were staring at them…particularly on Serena as they passed. A man who pranced around the streets as if he owns the place went to their side and put each arm around their shoulders. "Well ladies…what would it be?"  
  
"Back off!" Serena hissed in a low voice. The guy recognizing Serena's voice stopped in his tracks and started to tremble. Serena gave him one last glare and he wet his pants.  
  
"Serena! What did you just do? You scared the living lights out of him!"  
  
"He asked for it!" They stopped walking just before the Arcade door.  
  
"Alright Serena…I'll go first. After 5 minutes, enter and pretend that you don't know any of us. Got that?" Mina asked and Serena nodded. When Mina entered the Arcade with her 100-megawatt smile, Serena decided to sit in one of the benches first. She watched people walk past her but couldn't help but notice a guy heading the Arcade himself with a big crowd of women following him. She noticed that the guy didn't even gave the crowd a second glance and knew instantly that it was none other than Darien. She couldn't believe that a guy like him was able to get the rise out of her easily. They just met a while ago and she couldn't believe that they were bickering in the same way as she bickers with Rae.  
  
Darien entered the Arcade and Serena waited till every girl was inside and seated. No way was she going to look like one of his groupies.  
  
She got up and entered the Arcade and in an instant, all eyes were on her except Darien who never turns his head. She looked around and found out that no seat was available except the stools in the counter…beside Him. She slid on one of it and asked (without her usual sarcastic tone) for a glass of water.  
  
Darien glanced at her and caught his breath. Andrew of course noticed this and smirked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Who is she?" Rae asked when she saw a woman enter the Arcade…a strikingly gorgeous woman. She walked…no glided like a swan and emanated an aura of confidence.  
  
Ami and Lita turn and saw just what caught their friend's attention.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"That's an understatement"  
  
"Guess who she is" Mina said amused.  
  
"We know her?" Rae asked skeptically. Mina nodded and the girls started mentioning names of cover girls, models and actresses.  
  
"Keep guessing…"  
  
"Tell us…or else!" Lita warned.  
  
"Serena Silvermoon"  
  
They were not excepting this.  
  
"No freaking way!" Rae exclaimed.  
  
~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW.  
  
Sorry if it took me a while to update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
If you want the next chapter out asap…you know what to do…Review!  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
-----Silvermoon 


	4. Rescue

~~~If Only~~~  
  
Serena was minding her own business…drinking her glass of water when a group of females who without doubt is one of Darien's fan clubs started talking in loud voices.  
  
"I bet I could get a date with Darien!" One of them boasted.  
  
"Over my dead body!" One of them screeched.  
  
"Ugh! That's the most annoying sound I've ever heard." Serena thought trying hard not to flinch.  
  
"Excuse me…Isn't it obvious! I'm prettier than all of you…so you can all just fantasize Darien asking you out…because what you're thinking is impossible" a red headed girl exclaimed as she approached the group of girls.  
  
Serena couldn't take it much longer. She poked Darien hard in his shoulder and gave him her signature glare.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked recognizing the glare anywhere.  
  
"Can you tell your fan girls to give it a rest! Or at least wave at them or anything just to make them shut up!" She hissed.  
  
"You look different" Darien continued.  
  
"None of your damn business"  
  
"You look great"  
  
"Yeah yeah! Stop the yakking and tell them to put a lid on it. It's really getting on my nerves."  
  
However the girls with screechy voices noticed that the love of their life is talking with someone and not just to any someone…with a woman…a gorgeous woman.  
  
Serena didn't notice them approaching since she was busy bickering with Darien and was startled when she saw a long red talon tapping her hard in her shoulder. She turned her head and saw those women surround her…glaring at her.  
  
"Yes…is there a problem…" She asked trying to look innocent and keeping her impatience in control.  
  
"You're our problem…how dare you walk in this arcade and just sit beside Darien" One of them said accusingly.  
  
"And flirt with him" a girl with dark green hair added.  
  
"He's mine" the red head said.  
  
She glanced at Darien and saw his grip tighten on his mug tighten on the last statement. "You owe me big time" She thought as she formulated a plan in her mind.  
  
"I don't see a problem with talking with…my…boyfriend" She said and enjoyed the stricken look that the girls had in their faces.  
  
"Right Darien…" She turn to him and gave him a look that seem to scream "I'm helping you out here but I can't do this alone…and you owe me big time".  
  
"Of course"  
  
Just them the red headed girl grabbed Serena by her shoulders and her long nails dugged in her skin. Serena didn't want to give her the satisfaction so she maintained her cool demeanor.  
  
"You're lying" she hissed.  
  
"Let her go Belinda" Darien warned.  
  
"Belinda…you look familiar…" Serena said softly trying to remember where she saw her.  
  
"You might have seen me in magazines…"Belinda said trying to sound like some important person and let go of her. Of course what she just said was not true but she can't lose face now.  
  
Serena snapped her fingers and said, "You're not Belinda…You're name's Beryl, the club social climber."  
  
The other girls snickered and looked expectantly at Beryl waiting to see if she was going to start a fight.  
  
"Silvery blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, ivory colored skin…Serena Silvermoon. I should have known"  
  
"Red hair, clothes straight from sluts are us, long talons….Beryl Masters. I should have known" Beryl snarled at her but kept her 3 feet distance from Serena.. "So…to what do we owe your presence? Can you make it fast? My boyfriend and I were discussing something"  
  
"This is not the end…got that Silvermoon? You'll have your day. And when that happens, I'm going to be there and laugh it all out"  
  
"Can't wait" With that Beryl stormed out of the arcade and the rest returned to their seat not wanting to get embarrassed the way Beryl had been.  
  
"So…I'm you're boyfriend now?" Darien said. A sly smile in his devilishly handsome face.  
  
"Please…out of the goodness of my heart I helped you out. And I'm dumping you right now if ever you did become my boyfriend"  
  
Darien laughed, greatly amused at the girl before me.  
  
"Why oh why does she have to be so damn brilliant?" He thought.  
  
"Serena!" Mina's voice rang out as she together with the other girl approached her. "You rocked! Beryl was so mad…I loved it!"  
  
"You look drop dead gorgeous in there sister!" Lita said.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you!" Rae exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you have to get all lady like all of a sudden?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"That's what I want to find out" Darien said.  
  
"Mina will tell you about it…but as of now, I'm out of here. See you guys tomorrow." Serena got up from her seat and left like a model exiting the catwalk.  
  
"Silvermoon!" Darien called out just before she got out of the door. Serena stopped and turned, "Thanks" she smiled at him, a true smile that could melt any guy on the spot and left.  
  
"So Darien…you like her don't you" Rae ask with a mischievous glint in her violet eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm out of here"  
  
"Whatever you say Dar…but I got to say, you guys looked like a real couple back then." Mina added.  
  
Darien left the Arcade and the girls together with Andrew started laughing till their sides hurt.  
  
"I hate to admit this…but I think Darien has finally met his match" Andrew said trying to catch his breath before leaving them to continue serving.  
  
"Yeah" Amy said softly.  
  
~~~  
  
Darien walked his way to his apartment with Serena in his mind. "Why do I have to go back to the Arcade?" He asked himself. "Because you want to see her again even though she practically bit your head off the first time you saw her" his mind answered. "She didn't even looked that gorgeous earlier and I can't take my mind off her already. What more now that she looked so…so….stunning."  
  
"What am I thinking! I'm Darien Shields! I don't fall in love with women! They fall in love with me!" He laughed to himself at that thought and continued walking.  
  
Deciding to take a detour, he went to the park and sat in the bench in front of the lake.  
  
"Why did I feel like the luckiest man in the world when she said I was her boyfriend?" That thought lingered in his mind as he stared at the lake.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it coming!  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday.  
  
~~~Silvermoon 


	5. Big Favor

~~~If Only~~~  
  
"So Serena…how come you don't want your parents about your real persona. You know…the whole gangster attitude and all." Mina asked as they headed to their hangout.  
  
"Because its either my parents or I who will die." Serena was starting to get exasperated with all of Mina's questions.  
  
"Because…" Mina said obviously waiting for her to elaborate.  
  
"Just is. You'll see when you meet them." She said finally obviously hinting that the topic is closed.  
  
They entered the arcade and headed to their usual seat.  
  
"What a miracle Silvermoon…you're here on time." Rae remarked sarcastically.  
  
"And in style" Lita added eyeing Serena's attire. She was wearing a fitted sleeveless top that clung to her body like second skin, navy blue jeans that fit her perfectly, blue Nike prestos and Rayban sunglasses in her head. Silver stud earrings in her ear and a Tag Kirium watch in her wrist. Her look was simple yet classy at the same time.  
  
"Mina dragged me out of bed at the crack of dawn so what do you expect?"  
  
"I guess she has to do that every single day from now on" Rae said obviously delighted at Serena's dilemma.  
  
"Don't sound too happy about Rae" Serena shot back.  
  
"Cut Serena some slack you guys" Ami said. She could sense the Serena's temper was about to erupt any moment now.  
  
"Thanks Ami"  
  
"Hey Serena…you're boyfriend is here" Mina said when she saw Darien enter the arcade.  
  
"Put a lid on it Mina" Serena hissed.  
  
"Come on Serena! Even I know Darien is good looking" Rae teased. Serena glared at them and they laughed.  
  
She turned her head to the window only to see no other than her parents crossing the street and heading to the crown arcade.  
  
"Oh Shoot! Parents at 9 o'clock" She groaned.  
  
"Where?" four voices said in unison.  
  
"There. About to enter the Arcade in a minute" She was starting to sweat even though it was fairly cold inside. "Damn it! What are my parents doing here right now!" She stood up from her seat and approached Darien with the girls watching her like a hawk.  
  
"Darien…I need your help" she said softly as she tapped him in the shoulder.  
  
The stricken look in Serena's face told him that he couldn't turn his back from her now.  
  
"What?" he said his voice soft and took a sip in his coffee.  
  
"Can you pretend to be my…you know…" Her voice trailing off.  
  
"No Serena…I don't know" Darien said although he pretty much has an idea what.  
  
"You really want me to say it do you…fine with me… CanYouBeMyBoyfriendTillMyParentsLeavesTheCity?" She said in one breath.  
  
"How come I have a feeling that I can't say No?" Darien asked.  
  
"Because you don't have the option. Thank you so much" She embraced Darien out of happiness without her noticing that she was in a public place. "By the way the charade starts now"  
  
Just then, the doors opened a couple entered. Both looked not older than 40 and were dressed in designer clothes.  
  
"Serena! Honey!" The woman, obviously her mother exclaimed. She was the replica of Serena only older and has lavender eyes and the fact that Serena was leaner.  
  
"Hey Mom!" She let go of Darien and embraced her Mother then her Father.  
  
"Hey Sweetie! How are you?" Her mother said as she observed at how her daughter has grown since the last time they say each other.  
  
"You look stunning" Her father said.  
  
"Thank you Daddy"  
  
"Who is that man that you were with a while ago? Why don't you introduce us to him?" Her mother suggested with this "motherly glint" in her eye.  
  
"Um…this is Darien…my boyfriend, Darien these are my parents" She said uneasily.  
  
With a blink of an eye, Serena's mother was embracing Darien as if he was already married with Serena. "It's nice to meet you Darien"  
  
"Same her Mrs. Silvermoon"  
  
"Darien…I expect you to take care of Serena" Serena's father said as he shook Darien's hand.  
  
"Of course Sir" Darien was beginning to get nervous. He didn't know that agreeing to Serena's favor was going to be complicated  
  
"So Mom…How did you find me here?"  
  
"You should know better Serena"  
  
"Actually I don't. I thought you were arriving 2 days from now"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry about that! Change of plans. We knew you were here because you're always here. You told me so in your letters"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Well lets go. Darien I hope you don't mind if we ahead. We want to spend some time with our daughter first before our schedule becomes hectic. It was nice meeting you" Mr. Silvermoon said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too Sir" They shook hands again. Darien caught Serena's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Bye Darien…See you in a few" Serena said as she gave him a quick kiss in his lips. She jogged up to her parents who were already out of the Arcade.  
  
~~~  
  
"She kissed me…" Darien thought already in cloud nine.  
  
In an instant the girls were around him…again.  
  
"So Darien…" Rae started.  
  
"Not again" Darien said under his breath. He was still having the after effects of Serena's kiss.  
  
And the endless interrogations started.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW.  
  
Sorry if I'm 3 days late in updating and if this chapter is shorter than the usual.  
  
I'm not really feeling well these days…  
  
Anywayz I'm thinking of writing a new fic and I hope you guys are going to read and enjoy it.  
  
Thanks everybody!  
  
~~~Silvermoon 


	6. Kiss

If Only Chapter 6 ~ Impromptu story  
  
"Urgh! My mom is so annoying!" Serena exclaimed as she plopped down the booth with her friends.  
  
"Yeah yeah! We heard that like 30 seconds ago!" Rae snapped. She can't finish the article that she was reading in the magazine with Serena on the roll and that pisses her off.  
  
"So Silvermoon.what exactly happened?" Mina asked curiously. Serena has been ranting since they met each other 5 minutes ago. She glanced at her side only to see Amy reading yet another physics textbook and Lita was doing her usual.boy hunting.  
  
Serena grimaced, "My ever so nosy mother grilled me about Darien!" All four girls immediately dropped whatever they were holding and focused their 100 percent attention to Serena.  
  
"And then.continue! Serena we're your friends! Don't worry you can tell us anything!" Lita said encouragingly when Serena paused. Serena merely rolled her eyes in disbelief at the sudden attention she was getting because of her dilemma.  
  
"She started asking those girlfriend-boyfriend questions! Eww.!" She exclaimed. Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine again.  
  
"Such as." Mina urged on.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Yeah we know but we want to hear it coming from you" Rae cut in. Stalled answers as well as waiting just weren't her thing.  
  
"The typical ones.where and how we met, our first kiss.blah blah blah"  
  
"And what did you tell her? what's the story?" Mina asked rather too eagerly.  
  
Just then the arcade door opened and Darien stepped in, followed by his groupies. Serena breathe a sigh of relief. "Right on time" she thought. She really wasn't ready to tell the whole story to the girls.she just felt like letting some steam off.  
  
"Hold on.gotta go to my "boyfriend" and tell him how we met." She got up from her seat and was about to walk away when Rae grabbed her wrist in a vise-like grip.  
  
"Serena.you very well know that there's no escaping the evitable so stop stalling and tell us all about it later!"  
  
"Whatever Rae.catch you all later!"  
  
She made her way to Darien and slung her arm in his neck. And gave him a peck on the cheek. She claimed the available stool beside him.  
  
"You better start thanking me because the I got about 50% of your fan club off your back" She hissed.  
  
"Gee thanks." Darien said sarcastically and smirked. He checked out his "girlfriend" and tried with all his might not to grab and kiss the lights out off her. 'Man she's gorgeous'  
  
From afar they look like the perfect couple, teasing each other and whispering things that was exclusive for their partner's ears only. But in reality, they were trading insults one after the other.  
  
"Shut up! I do not look like a bunny!" Serena was getting frustrated by the second.  
  
"Whatever you say.whatever you say BUNNY!" He chuckled and tried not to laugh as Serena blew another fuse.  
  
"Anywayz Darien.Back to the topic at hand. You better know this or I am so dead! The story behind 'Serena and Darien'. I sort of modified the true story."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Serena gave him the eye that immediately shut him up. He raised his arms in mock surrender.  
  
Taking the gesture as a go sign, Serena started the story. "We bumped in the streets and hell broke up. It was hate at first sight. But eventually we developed those weird feelings.and the rest is history. I know it was lame but my mom bought it alright."  
  
Darien gave her an incredulous look. "Can't you come up with a better story?"  
  
"Believe me I tried.but I didn't have the time to invent one because it was impromptu.I cant ask for a time-out to think it over okay so cut me some slack."  
  
"So what other story did you make up?"  
  
"Ummm.Let's see.our first kiss?" She said sheepishly. Serena broke eye contact and looked at anything except Darien. And of course Darien noticed this and would not under any circumstances let it pass.  
  
"Uncomfortable?" he asked slyly. There was a mischievous glint in his midnight blue orbs that made her uneasy.  
  
"Alright! I give up! Yes, I am not comfortable with the topic okay? Can we now drop it?"  
  
"And where would the fun go?"  
  
"Anywhere but near me." She shot back without missing a beat.  
  
Their verbal one on one were interrupted by no other than Belinda Masters and her cronies.  
  
"Why hello there Darien honey!" She drawled on, she draped her arm around Darien's neck and as if noticing Serena's existence just now she said with no enthusiasm at all, "Oh it's you."  
  
"Why! If it isn't Belinda and her clones!" Serena said, her tone of voice matching Belinda's head on.  
  
"You know what? I've always wondered why of all people you want to dress up like.why on earth did you choose to dress up like Belinda here?" Serena asked as she gave Belinda the head to toe inspection.  
  
As if sensing the start of World War 3, Darien got up and pulled Serena with him.  
  
"We'd love to stay and chat but we have a movie to catch." He said, trying with all his might to sound credible.  
  
Without waiting for a reply Darien dragged Serena out of the Arcade. Darien slung his shoulder around Serena's shoulders and started to walk. They continued walking up to the corner and when she was sure that they were no longer in sight from the arcade she set her distance from him.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Serena demanded.  
  
"What was what about?" He asked innocently although he has a pretty good idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Darien! It was my fight! If I start a fight or if someone's picking a fight.who am I to disappoint that person and deprive him of that?" She said rather too loudly. People passing by glanced at their direction and Serena just glared at them.  
  
"The point is.when I'm in something.I do not need anyone butting in to my affairs and help me weasel out of it. I definitely do not need you help. I could manage by myself. I do not need you to prance around like my knight in shining armor."  
  
Serena would have continued her lecture if Darien did kiss her right smack in her lips.  
  
Emotions she would rather prefer not to feel came bursting forth like a tidal wave. She tried to keep her emotions in rein and pushed Darien away from her before she completely loses all her self-control.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked slowly, her voice seems to lose the intensity it held just before the kiss. She was scared that Darien might notice that she got affected with the kiss.the rather hot and steamy kiss that they shared.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hit me with your criticisms. Feel free to tell me what you think, If it sucks or if it can be tolerated. I know nothing much happened. Thanks UsaTsuko for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter. K? Thanks to everyone who reviewed before and thanks to those people who emailed me.greatly appreciated! I'm so sorry if took me a long and I mean a long time to update. But don't worry I'll be updating again next week since I really won't be doing a lot and I pretty much have a good idea as to what's going to happen next. So thanks again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review.I need 'em to inspire me to write!  
  
~~~silvermoon 


	7. Letting Go

If Only... 

by: silvermoon 

Chapter 7 ~ Letting Go

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Serena muttered as she turned her back from Darien and ran away. She was getting uncomfortable with Darien's scrutinizing gaze and she knew she had to get away from him before she do something she would regret later on…like kissing him all over again. 

Serena continued running her way towards her condominium, oblivious to the people staring at her. Emotions seem to have burst forth when Darien kissed her, overwhelming her. For the first time in her life, Serena Silvermoon found herself confused. 

'Why do I have to feel this way? Why the hell did you kiss me Darien!? Am I falling in love with you?' 

Serena jerked herself back to reality just in time to realize that she has reached her destination. She went in the building and used the elevator to her unit. 

She tumbled in her room and immediately went to her closet. She stripped off her "girly" clothing and switched back to her baggy attire. 

She plopped down her bed and got a pillow only to stuff it her face. 

"Damn you Darien! Why the heck did you have to do that?" she kept on screaming until she felt her throat starting to get sore. 

She then proceeded to punching the pillow until exhaustion finally took over her body. She collapsed back in her bed and tried to sleep. But it was impossible. All she can think about is a certain man with mesmerizing sapphire eyes with the name of Darien Shields. 

Giving up her futile attempt of catching some shuteye, she got up from her bed and decided to go to the park to clear her mind once and for all. 

People stared at her as she trudged down the street, but she took no notice of it for her head was cast downwards. No longer did she have the bearing of a proud socialite or a stubborn gangster but rather the bearing of a dejected woman. 

Unbeknownst to her, a man with flaming red hair was following her. 

~~~

Darien stared at Serena's retreating back and felt a strong urge to run after her. 

'Cut it out Darien! It's only her! Remember you're a Shields, girls kill to have the chance to date you' He mentally scolded himself. 

'Yeah but it also happens to be that she's the only girl that made me feel this way' he thought, finally admitting to himself the truth. 

'Ugh! This is driving me insane!' 

He went back to the Arcade and saw that Andrew was waiting for him by the counter with a concerned expression etched in his face when he saw Darien walk in. 

"What's bothering you Dare?" 

"Nothing. Can I have a cup of coffee?" Darien said as he sat in the stool parallel to the counter. 

"Sure. Coming right up!" Andrew started preparing Darien's coffee and returned only to see Darien staring in space. 

"Darien! Snap out of it!" 

"You didn't have to scream in my ears Andrew. I can hear you perfectly fine." 

"I know! Just felt like screaming. So spill. What's bothering you?" Andrew ordered, dropping his cheerful attitude. Darien merely raised his eyebrows at him. 

"What's this? The Gossip Hour?" 

"Yes." Andrew said using a tone that meant business and trouble for Darien. 

Letting out a sigh, he finally admitted the truth. "I kissed Serena." 

Andrew's eyes bugged out, not believing what his best friend was saying. "You're kidding…right Dare?" 

"No." 

"You like her?" 

"Of course not. How can you say that?" Even though Darien sounded convincing with his stony and 'I don't care' expression, Andrew knew he was bluffing because his very eyes were betraying him. Darien's eyes conveyed a look that only madly in love couple had, a look that was very unDarien. 

"Darien, I hope you don't expect me to believe you." Andrew said and grinned. 

~~~

Serena has been wandering around the park for the thirty minutes, mindless of her surroundings. 

She didn't notice that a group of men dressed like delinquents emerging from the shadows, slowly encircling her. 

Serena only sensed the coming when they were already ten feet from her, already in a full circle with her right smack in the middle. 

She alerted herself and in an instant she reverted back to the girl who was feared by everyone. 

"Who are you?" Her voice was so cold that it was enough to send shivers down to her opponents' spines. The delinquents now knew why Serena Silvermoon is the most dreaded person in the street. 

It was then that the small circle comprising of ten gangsters parted in front of her to reveal a badly bruised man. 

Serena just stared at the man with all the hatred she could muster. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the man before her is the reason why she was wasting her time glaring at all of them. 

"I'm hurt you don't even remember me, Silvermoon." The man said in mock hurt. 

"It's really not that hard to forget with a face like yours. Let me be the one to tell you the harsh reality in here buster, you look like a nobody." She said dead on. The man growled in frustration. 

"Are you turning in to a dog mister?" she asked feigning innocence. 

"Cut the crap Silvermoon." He snapped. 

"Skunk?" 

"The one and only." He said smugly as he smirked. But the smirk disappeared with a look of pure annoyance when Serena started laughing out loud. 

"Sure! The one and only Loser! Skunk!" 

Skunk just glared at her and snapped his fingers. His fellow gangsters started closing in on her, obviously getting ready to fight. 

"We'll see who'll get the last laugh later on Silvermoon." 

Serena tossed all her fighting ethics aside and started her assault. She dashed to her right with her right hand raised and punched thug 1 squarely in the face. Thug 1 retaliated with a punch of his own but was unsuccessful since Serena was much faster than her and was able to step aside just in time. Serena grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted it until she heard it snap. Thug 1 howled in pain. Serena then grabbed his shirt and pushed him to thug 2 who was standing beside him. Thug 2 and the badly beaten thug 1 tumbled down the ground with a grunt. 

Just then Thug 3 grabbed her from the back momentarily startling her but she was nevertheless prepared. She held on till the last possible moment and elbowed thug 3 in his solar plexus. She then stepped in his foot and shifted her body only to knee him in his groin. Thug 3 whimpered in pain as he collapsed in the ground, gasping for air. 

His fellow gangster seeing his distress took a step back in fear. But one brave soul decided to test his luck and attacked Serena from the back. 

Unfortunately Serena felt a presence in her back and she instinctively somersaulted away from her attacker. She noticed a knife was being thrust to her direction and escaped just in time. Thug 4 continued his futile attempts of stabbing her. After several unsuccessful attempts for thug 4, Serena finally saw her chance and grabbed his hand. She forced the knife from him and jabbed it to his shoulder. Thug 4 shirked back to the shadows where his fellow beaten brothers were recovering. 

She was trying to regain her breath when she noticed a new thug in her line of vision. When he was barely four feet away from her, she performed a roundhouse kick to thug 5. Thug five stumbled back a bit but straightened up soon after. 

'Shit! I'm already worn out but half of them aren't even down yet!' Serena chided herself for her lack of stamina. She knew that this fight might be her last fight. 

She was preparing to execute her final attack on thug 5 when she heard a grunt from her back. She turned her head only to see a fist going straight to her jaw. The punch sent her staggering back almost knocking her to the ground. It was so strong she can already feel it starting to swell. 

The gangsters took advantage of her predicament and started attacking her simultaneously. Serena got punched, kicked but she did not scream nor cried out in pain. No. She would not give them the benefit of seeing her in pain. 

She lay in the ground, writhing in pain but it seems that her misery is not about to end any time soon. A man with a scarred face approached her carrying a double-edged knife. The man stabbed her by her left arm and she screamed in pain. It was then that Skunk called his brothers off that they stopped their assault. 

He grinned at her when he saw the crumpled form of Serena Silvermoon, the most feared gangsters in the ground. 

Although Serena was in deep pain, her senses were still up. She noticed Skunk reach for his pocket and knew from that moment that she was in deeper shit. She knew Skunk had a gun with him and would most likely use it on her. And she was right. Skunk took out his hand holding a magnum in his hard. 

He pointed his gun at her and sneered. 

"Any last wishes/requests Silvermoon?" 

"Yeah go to hell." She croaked out. 

Skunk kicked her stomach and she winced in pain. 

"Better yet see you there." Skunk pulled the trigger. 

"Arghhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed in pain as blood poured out of her abdomen. 

"This time I won't miss Silvermoon. Better say your prayers because I'm going straight for your head." Skunk was about to pull the trigger again but stopped when he noticed cops heading their way through his peripheral vision. 

"Shit! Cops! Scram!" He hollered. He along with his fellow brothers scrambled out of the way in hopes of escaping. But it was useless because the cops have already circled the perimeter. There was no way for an escape. 

Serena was trying hard to stay conscious when two medics carrying a stretcher appeared beside her. 

"Stay with me in here. Got that?" One of the medics murmured as they lifted her from the ground to the stretcher. The medics ran past the cops to the awaiting ambulance that would take them to the hospital. 

Serena tried to stay in conscious but she knew for a fact that she was fighting yet another losing batter for she felt herself slipping off to darkness. 

~~~

The hospital emergency room was in frenzy when they saw the state of the girl that was rushed in. 

Blood, wounds and bruises marred the girl's body, her clothes soaked in blood. 

They transferred her to the operating room and immediately took the bullet that was in her abdomen. At the same time, a specialist was stitching the deep wounds that were inflicted in her body by the gangsters. Everything seemed fine but it was then that the machines started beeping signaling only one thing. Serena Silvermoon is in critical condition. 

~~~

The hospital doors opened with a bang and in a flurry, Mr. & Mrs. Silvermoon along with Serena's friends and 'boyfriend' appeared. 

"Where's my baby?" Ilene Silvermoon asked the receptionist. She was in hysterics since the time the hospital called and informed her of her daughter's condition. 

Ken Silvermoon tried comforting her wife but it was useless when he himself was a wreck. When Serena's life is on the line, their lives were in shambles. 

Deciding to take matters in her own hands, Ami took the initiative of asking before Ilene completely lost it. "Excuse me miss. In what room is Serena Silvermoon in?" Although her voice sounded calm, it was very much obvious through her eyes that she was in pain. The pain that was due to the severe injury or possible cause of death of her one of her best friends. 

"ICU" 

The group hurriedly made their way to the intensive care unit. People littered the halls looking, stressed or harassed. They noticed that some were crying, grieving the death of a love one. 

Upon peering through one of the windows, they saw Serena lying in bed with dozens of tubes and machines connected to her body. She didn't look anywhere near fine at all. The girls cried in dismay when they saw the state Serena was in. Battered, badly bruised and in a terribly bad condition. 

A doctor left Serena's room and the group took the opportunity to launch their barrage of questions but the doctor paid them no heed and continued analyzing the charts that he had. 

"Doctor! How is my daughter?!?" Ilene asked frantically. 

"Good evening. Mrs. Silvermoon I presume?" The doctor asked not even bothering to look up from the clipboard he was analyzing. 

Ilene nodded but the doctor seems to have entered his own little world. This of course annoyed the Ilene. No one ever ignores a Silvermoon. 

Ilene grabbed the man's collar and slammed him to the wall. The doctor looked up at her startled and tried to break free from her grasp. 

"When I ask you answer." Ilene said in a threatening voice. Darien and the girls now knew where Serena got her genes. 

The doctor nodded his head meekly and told them about Serena's condition. 

"All right. Apparently, Serena got shot in the abdomen. She lost a lot of blood on the way here, which would explain why she's having a blood transfusion. Aside from all that, it seems that the bullet has hit one of her organs that would require medical attention immediately. Unfortunately we do not have the equipment or the specialist for her condition. Her body is also covered with bruises and wounds from head to toe. The good news however is that she is no longer in critical condition. 

"Where can she be treated?" Ken asked automatically. 

"In the United States. They have a lot of equipments that could help her recover as soon as possible." 

"All right. Do everything that is necessary. Money is not a problem." Ken said. The doctor nodded. "There will be a helicopter that would be arriving in twenty minutes. From there, it will take Serena to the airport wherein she would board a plane going to the United States." 

"Can we see her right now?" Mina interrupted. 

The doctor nodded and left. 

The group entered the room with Serena's parents leading the pack and Darien in the back in deep thought. 

Ilene and Ken went to Serena's bedside just in time to see her eyes flutter and finally open. 

"Mom? Dad?" She croaked out. Her voices sounded harsh even to her own ears. 

"Serena sweetie. How are you?" Ilene asked softly as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape her chocolate brown eyes. She never felt relieved, seeing that her daughter's life was no longer in danger. 

"Like Hell." 

Ken managed to smile a bit knowing that nothing changed with her daughter. "Did the doctor tell you about your condition already?" 

"Yes dad." 

"Are you okay with it?" 

"I don't have a choice." 

"I'm sure everything will be fine Sere. Your Dad and I will leave you with your friends to say your goodbyes. And Serena better prepare yourself for a very long lecture." 

"I'll try my best mother." Ilene and Ken each kissed their daughter's bruised forehead lightly, careful not no cause any more pain that she was already feeling and left the room quietly. 

"Hey girls." Under normal circumstances she would have been laughing out loud on the state her friends were in. Disheveled. 

"Sere!" Mina cried out. She was about to launch herself to Serena to give her a big hug when she felt her shirt being pulled back. She turned her head to see Lita nodding her head sideways. 

"Mina. Serena's bruised from head to toe and not to mention badly wounded. Show some mercy to the girl. The hug would just add to the hell she's feeling right now." She scolded and Mina cringed, finally remembering why they were in the hospital in the first place. 

Serena chuckled but winced in pain when her abdomen started throbbing in pain. 

"Stop moving Serena." Rae barked as she noticed Serena's face contorted in pain. 

"Yes master." 

"Sere? Are you leaving for good?" Ami asked softly. 

"Of course not, silly!" Serena said, trying to smile for the sake of her distress friend. 

"Sere?" Rae said her voice barely audible. The girls took this a signal and left their places in the perimeter of Serena's bed so that Rae could say her goodbye in private. Among the five of them, Rae has always been the one closest to Serena despite their constant bickering. 

"Goodbye Serena." Rae said softly as tears escaped her amethyst eyes. She gently squeezed Serena's hand. 

"No goodbyes yet Rae because I know that we'll see each other again. I'll make sure of that. Always remember that of all my friends, you are the one that I would miss the most. You have always been my constant companion an I could not imagine living life with out you by my side, constantly bickering with me." 

Rae laughed despite the situation. Serena never failed to make her feel better. After giving her a quick hug, she left before a new batch of tears escape her eyes. 

Lita stepped in after Rae. Her usual twinkling emerald eyes were clouded with tears. 

"Serena. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself and avoid getting in to trouble, got that?" Lita said softly as she gave Serena a peck on the cheek. 

"I will Lita. Thanks for everything. And don't forget I'll always be you're number #1 fan. For me, you're the best cook in the world. Always remember that." 

Lita nodded as she gently squeezed Serena's hand and left. Mina approached her without her usual mega-watt smile. 

"I'll miss you so much Serena! I'll miss having you as a friend, a sister and as a roommate. You have always been my partner in crime." 

"Ditto Mina." Mina carefully hugged Serena and left before she started bawling like a baby. 

"Serena? Promise me that you'll study hard while you're away. Promise me." Ami said softly. 

"Yes mom I promise!" Serena said sarcastically. 

"Honestly Serena. You're the only person I know who could be sarcastic at times like these!" 

"I'm honored!" Serena replied wryly. 

Ami eventually left the room after giving Serena a light hug and promising that she would email her all the time. 

It was only then did Serena allowed herself to cry. Life would never be the same again without the friends she considered as her sister beside her. They were the only ones who accepted her for the way she is and not as the rich kid in a country club. 

Serena stopped crying when she noticed that she was not alone in the room. A figure appeared in her line of vision. Sophisticated, charming and suave. It was the person she least expected of coming yet at the same time wished to be by her side all the time. Darien Shields. 

"Darien? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm not a heartless boyfriend you know." 

"Uhuh. I'll try to keep that in mind." Serena stared at him. He stood by her bedside, caressing her hand gently. Not a word has been uttered but it didn't matter. They were contented with each other's company. 

"Serena? Can I tell you something?" Darien asked although quite hesitant. 

"Sure." 

"What the heck were you thinking to go against those gangsters? Can you imagine the scare you gave all of us? Are you insane?" Serena raised his eyebrow at him and he sighed. 

"All right. I'm sorry I guess I got carried away. What I'm trying to say is that…I love you. And it drove me mad knowing that something bad happened to you and I wasn't even there to help you, to protect you from those people." Darien heard a gasp and glanced at Serena. Surprise evident in her features. 

Serena ignored the pain in her that was slowly building up in her abdomen. She tried saying something but her throat was parched. 

Taking her silence as a sign of rejection, Darien let out a dejected sigh and stood up. "I understand Serena. Goodbye and take care." 

"Darien wait! I think you misunderstood. I think I'm falling in love with as well. Ever since that incident a while ago, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I felt emotions that I've never felt before and that scared me. I was wandering around the park and that was when I realized that I am falling deeply in mad with you." 

Darien grinned. He reached up to her and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soul-searing kiss. 

They eventually broke apart after a couple of minutes. They both had goofy grins plastered on their face. 

"Serena? Will you be mine?" 

"No. I'm sorry." 

"No?" Darien was stunned. 

"I'm sorry Darien but I just can't. Now that I'm moving away and my return still indefinite, it would be unfair of me to tie you down." Serena felt like breaking down to tears when she saw Darien practically falling apart with her own eyes. 

"Don't say that. Please don't. When I kissed you back there in the alley, I knew you were the one. Please don't do this to me Serena." Darien begged. 

Serena's vision blurred as she shook her head. Tears of longing, despair and heartbreak escaped her cerulean eyes. 

"Please don't do this Darien. You have a life to live here in Tokyo." She whispered slowly. 

"I love you Serena" 

"I love you too Darien. That's why I'm willing to let you go. Maybe if we were to see each other again and our feelings are still the same then maybe we really are meant to be." 

Darien got up and brushed the tears off Serena's face. 

"I will always love you Serena. Come back to me again." Serena nodded and Darien turned his back from her and left. 

"I'll always love you Darien. Always." She whispered to his retreating back. 

A new batch of tears escaped her eyes as sobs wracked her body. The pain in her abdomen increased but she didn't notice of it as the pain in her heart was so much stronger. 

~~~the end~~~

Authors Note: 

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! 

Wow! i finally finished this story after so many months! thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. You guys kept me going! 

~~silvermoon 


End file.
